The integration of molecular biology into physiological studies has allowed for experimental paradigms that have generated important new concepts as well as providing significant insights into the traditional models long used in cardiovascular research. The core is a consolidation of molecular and biochemical services that will further our study of vascular function. Over the previous funding period, we have published or are about to publish eight peer-reviewed papers, using transgenic mice we have bred in our own animal facility. The core will provide services essential for maintenance of a trangenic mouse colony, to provide both genotyping and phenotyping of transgenic mice. The former will include initial genotype characterization and administration of animal handling. The latter will involve physiological phenotyping of the mice including blood pressure and echocardiography of mice in the colony. In addition, phenotyping of animals at the protein and mRNA level will be performed. This will be done not only using tissues (i.e. aorta, heart), but more importantly coronary arteries and microvessels and skeletal muscle arterioles. These services will be available for mouse, dog and human tissues as well. Thus the service aims of this core are: 1. Genotype and maintain the transgenic mouse colony used throughout this application 2. Phenotype the transgenic mice used throughout this application 3. Perform biochemical analysis in support of the different projects including western blot analysis. 4. Perform molecular analysis in support of the different projects including quantitative RT-PCR analysis.